Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Tiffany completes in her favorite game, she earns $950$ points. Tiffany already has $100$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3060$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Tiffany needs to complete to reach her goal?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Tiffany will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Tiffany wants to have at least $3060$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3060$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3060$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 950 + 100 \geq 3060$ $ x \cdot 950 \geq 3060 - 100 $ $ x \cdot 950 \geq 2960 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2960}{950} \approx 3.12$ Since Tiffany won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $3.12$ up to $4$ Tiffany must complete at least 4 levels.